Anything
by DefyingPopular
Summary: "Eponine, find her for me!" "What will you give me?" "Anything!" "Anything? ...a kiss?" Musicalverse EponinexMarius


**So this is my first story after leaving fanfiction for a little. Also, my first Les Miserables story. Yay firsts!**

**So I went to see Les Miserables during my Easter Holidays down in London and I kind of fell in love with it, especially Eponine, who was played brilliantly by Nancy Sullivan. Also love Enjolras, who was played by David Thaxton, who was brilliant, but I'm going to do a story on them later. I think.**

**This didn't quite turn out how I intended it to, but I _quite _like it...**

******The inspiration for this fic is http://tiannangel(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Just-one-kiss-Monsieur-163007255 . This is MariusxEponine and entirely musicalverse, so beware if you're not a fan.**  


**I don't own that picture, or Les Miserables though. Sad times.**

"Eponine, find her for me!" Marius pleaded, his eyes wide and hopeful. Eponine remembered a time when her mother told her that the eyes were a window to the soul; she wondered is Marius could see her heart breaking as he gazed at her intently.

"What will you give me?" She glazed her sadness over with a flirtatious mask, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Anything!" His hands gripped her upper arms, making her cheeks warm despite the smoggy Paris air.

Eponine paused, her feelings taking over her mind for a moment. She shouldn't ask for anything – she was his friend, yes? Besides, if she asked for what she wanted, he wouldn't give it… not with his precious lady in his life now. It would be low and deceitful and everything her parents were, and she was not. Although…

"...anything?" she asked cautiously.

"Anything!" Marius repeated earnestly, and her heart shattered a little more. She couldn't do this, she shouldn't, she can't, she won't…

"A kiss?" she immediately bit her lip, regretting the suggestion as soon as it left her mouth. Marius' mouth dropped open in surprise, before he hastily closed it, letting go of his hold on her arms. His cheeks tinged pink that Eponine would have thought charming, had she not been so mortified.

"'Ponine… Eponine…" Marius stuttered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as she looked down in shame, her blonde hair slipping under her cap and falling into her face.

"'m Sorry," Eponine muttered.

"No, no, no, its not… I mean, you… I…" Marius mumbled, his face glowing brighter by the second.

"No, really," Eponine lifted her head, her emotions getting the best of her internal struggle. "It's not a problem, Monsieur. No one'd ever want to kiss me. It ain't nothing,"

Marius ducked his head, shamed. "Eponine…"

"I'll go find your girl, now," she mumbled, tears pricking her eyes as she turned from him. She walked a couple f steps before she felt a warm hand gently touch her shoulder. Sh turned to see Marius looking down at her.

"I'll do it, 'Ponine," he said, softly, but she shook her head.

"No, Monsieur, I don't want your pity," she told him, with a bitter smile.

"Oh, 'Ponine…" his hand hovered uncertainly over her bony shoulders, before resting there. Despite her scorn, Eponine felt her pulse race slightly. Hesitantly, he moved his face to hers.

"Monsieur…" she breathed, desperately trying to cling onto her pride.

Marius tilted his head slightly, his lips gently connecting with hers. He planned to pull away after a moment, but found that he couldn't move, rooted to the spot.

Eponine's active mind shorted out as he began to press his mouth firmer to hers, her hands gripping his arms as though he would disappear if she let go. His hands left a warm trail as they traced up her neck, burying into her hair.

Marius slowly pulled away, watching Eponine as her eyes slowly opened, her cheeks pink and lips slightly swollen. He unthreaded his fingers from her hair hastily, as she dropped her arms to her side quickly.

"I'll, um, I'll go now…" Eponine stammered, sliding from Marius' embrace, patting her hair down and frowning when she realized her hat had been knocked off by his hands during the kiss. She quickly spun around without inquiring where it was, scurrying off into the opposite direction, cheeks red and hands shaking with nervous energy.

Marius glanced down, noticing her hat on the floor at his feet. He scooped it up and hurried after her retreating form, reaching her in a few large strides. Grabbing her shoulder more confidently than before, he turned her round. She gazed up at him, her stare worried and her eyes glistening with the unshed tears of earlier.

He smiled softly at her, bringing her hat from behind his back and gently placing it on her head, tenderly tucking her hair into it. His hand lingered there, while her eyes never left his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked her softly.

"To…to find _her_," her voice rasped.

Marius smiled again. "Don't bother," he patted her hat and walked away.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**


End file.
